vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian
Ian 'is is the son of two unknown parents. Ian was born in Mystic Falls and currently in his junior year, Ian was found on the door steps of Tyler Lockwood's doorsteps and was given to a orphan home. History Pre-History Ian is the son of two unknown parents, after birth he was put on the doorsteps of Tyler Lockwood's mother. His mother handed him over to a Orphan home and he lived there for a year. At a young age Ian showed tremendous abilities being able to flip over a table and balance two balls on the index finger. He was adpoted by Mary Kamani a descandant of the Primordials, she made him the person he is today and showed him to be free and wild. After the animal attack(Vampire Attack) that killed his adopted mother. Teenage Years Ian was smart and averaged A's easily despite his focus turned toward his girlfriend of 5 years, Allison she and him had true love, unknown to him Allison was a hunter or vampires, she kept the secret from him until he spotted her killing a vampire, he continued to date her. For the first time, Ian felt almost bad but shrugged it off. Present Day Ian now lives alone though being a younger teen and stays with his girlfriend a great deal of the time, he breaks up with Allison after being caught having sex with Adelaide. Ian is starting to notice were signs like his heightened senses and strength and speed leading people to believe he is using steroids. He also makes friends with Derek Lockwood who he is now considering a Best friend. He also turns into a werewolf after a large beast leaps on him and bites him. Personality He is narcisstic and reckless, being a nobody to begin with and is turning into a somebody with his friend, Derek helping him rise to the top and less bullying, he also earned a date with Caroline which went bad because she nearly bit him. Appearance He is described as pure handsome with cropped dark brown hair nearly black and ice blue eyes, he has a chiseled featured face and his lips are thin and long. He is tall for his age and has a athletic and slim build. Despite his looks, he dresses like he does not know what he's doing. Abilities *'Super Strength - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampire *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. If a Primordial bites a human than that human will either die or live within the next 24 hours. If the human survives than s/he will become a werewolf. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced strength, speed, endurance, pseudo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting - '''They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. *'Curse Trigger''' - They have the ability to trigger the werewolf curse in untriggered werewolves. Category:Werewolves